The LeeLaurens Afterburner
by AmericanExperiment
Summary: After the Lee/Laurens duel, Washington is adamant in teaching Ham, Laurens and Burr some common sense and self preservation. Layfayette steps in as a disciplinarian and cuddle buddy to his John too. Warning: Corporal Punishment. Caning and spanking and cropping and strapping. Some relationship fluff in the last chapters Layfayette/Laurens but no explicit content (aftercare).
1. Chapter 1

"What did I tell you Alexander!" shouted Washington, "don't participate in a duel. That was an order from your commander, son."

"Don't dare call me son!" errantly shouted Hamilton.

"You could have died and I need you alive, son, your wife needs you alive!" Washington shouted over him.

"Call me son one more time!" Hamilton couldn't believe what he had just screamed at his commanding officer. Washington could order him to be shot or flogged or discharged or any other terrible number of things. Worst of all his petulant peers, John Laurens and even worse Aaron Burr were outside the door listening to his performance. 

Obviously angered, Washington marched the struggling Hamilton, overpowering him and essentially dragging him to his personal sink area, whipped out a fresh bar of soap, suds it up and shoved it into the mouth he'd just pried open. "That'll teach you to scream and talk so rudely to your commander. Go face the corner Alexander!" 

Hamilton obliged, a single tear now rolling down his foaming face, not wanting to experience or add to his punishment anymore before it even had really started. He heard, to his chagrin, Washington escorting in Laurens and Burr, the other two participants in the duel. He had taken up a more authoritative voice and had perched on his chair, forcing the soldiers to stand at attention as he further berated them. 

"Now! I warned you, this war is hard enough without in-fighting. Yet you still participated in a duel! What is wrong with you, acting like immature schoolboys engaging in a nonsensical contest. Did you realize that you could have died! All of you could have died in the duel, or from stray shots! So you will each be getting multiple punishments. If you turn to look to Alex, you'll see what happens when you speak rudely to your commanding officer. I advise that you learn from his actions and choose to conduct yourselves in a respectable manner, as I won't run out of bars of soap any time soon, I recommend to keep your swearing and disrespect to yourselves for the time being, speaking of which, Hamilton you have two swishes, utilize then well." 

With that, Hamilton went running for the water, too soon for his liking however cut off and instructed to join the line of naughty boys. 

"Your punishment will be conducted in multiple parts. First, I will give you each time to explain yourself, whoever's argument is the most compelling will be responsible for choosing who is punished first and last, the order followed for each circuit, after that you will be each punished with an amount of lashes of each of your belts on your bare behinds for infighting. All strokes thereafter will be received on the bare unless I choose to direct you otherwise. After that you will each spend time with your nose to the corner. Then you will each receive a number of strokes of a dressage whip for disobeying direct orders, again followed with your nose pressed to a corner. You will each then receive 6 strokes of the cane for general misconduct followed by a series of wall sits then following you'll each be receiving another amount of strokes with your own belt for endangering your life, Laurens, you however will also then after receive another eight with the whip or cane for shooting General Lee on your lower posterior and thighs, however this amount may be changed based on other factors we'll discuss later. Burr and Hamilton, you will each receive three strokes for acting as seconds, chosen implement from the whip or cane, solely across the thighs. Is that understood? I'd like to warn you however that if you do decline this harsh but deserved option, you will be drawn and quartered for your acts against my direct wishes. Will you submit to the punishments I have laid out with the understanding that amendments may be made?" 

He finally paused obviously expecting a response from the fear stricken young delinquents. He truly had no intention of having them quartered, something he wasn't even really able to authorize even as the commander in chief, he just wanted to stop any complaints for the time being from Hamilton who was not intimidated by his rank. 

"I expect a verbal response." he coldly added. It elicited an immediate; 

"I guess" from Hamilton and a solemn, "Yes, Sir!" from the quaking Laurens and shaking Burr. 

"Alright then as planned, let's proceed down the line with a synopsis and justification to today's events. Burr please begin." 

"Well, Sir, I know it was dumb and immature but I was confronted by General Lee regarding Laurens and Hamilton's request to duel after he besmirched your name and then agreed to act as his second. I confronted Hamilton and we weren't able to come to any agreement so then we prepared and called in medics and then watched Lee and Laurens duel. At the time it seemed like a good idea to defend Lee's honor and I never intended for anyone to be hurt. I'm sorry, Sir, for acting so inappropriately." 

"Alright then Aaron. Laurens, your explanation?" 

"It was pretty much the same series of events Sir, acting very dumb and immature, confronting Burr and Lee, then with Hamilton as an intermediary then eventually dueling. I have no valid explanation. I was doing what thought was right at the time but by doing so I endangered lives and directly disobeyed my commander's- your direct and clear orders. My behavior was completely unacceptable and not warranted for anyone, especially someone of my position. I will willingly accept to any punishment you will choose to delve out. I am responsible fully for choosing to shoot General Lee and allowing such events to transpire." 

"Eloquent, Hamilton?" 

"I defended your honor Sir, I set up a duel and I wasn't dumb or immature. I feel justified in my actions." 

"Hamilton, when will you ever learn to have respect?! You just earned yourself an additional five strokes across your thighs as that last part of the punishment." 

All parties involved winced. All Burr could think was when will you ever learn to shut up! 

"Now, Alex I know you like to ride, run out to the stables and fetch a dressage whip one with a short length of hardened leather and a good sized cord. Burr, go ask Lafayette for his cane." 

"But Sir," whined Burr, "what am I supposed to tell him!"

"That you and John and Alex are being caned in part of a list of punishments for acting dumb and immature?! Figure it out. I need a word with Laurens. He had the most convincing justification. Run along."


	2. Chapter 2

John was still standing at attention for another minute or so before Washington called for him to be at ease. He relaxed his muscles and waited for the next order. 

"I'm pleased with your willingness to take responsibility for your actions. You have the choice for the order of punishment. You have three minutes to decide who shall go first, second, and third." 

As John was contemplating his choices so was Hamilton. He stood in front of the small wall of riding equipment trying to choose the dressage whip which followed Washington's criteria yet seemed the least painful. He had narrowed down between two and had taken them down, holding each in his hand, flexing them and eventually gently striking his hand which turned out to be a very poor choice. He'd settled on the older of the two, a worn leather with a fierce yet flexible short attached cord. He figured that the whip would have much more flexibility and sting more, and that the cane's density would lead to a much deeper throb. Regardless, neither experience would be in any way pleasurable. 

—

Meanwhile, Burr was contemplating his own choices. He really didn't want to face Lafayette but he knew he had too. He knocked on the door of his room and was met with a loud "Enter!" 

He marched in and saluted the major general, attempting to remain professional through the entire embarrassing exchange. "Lafayette," he started, "I have an important order from General Washington!" 

"Oui?" the Frenchman replied, "what's so important?" 

"I request your cane." 

"My cane Burr? That's the important order? Seriously?" stifling a laugh, Layf continued, "I'm guessing this is pertaining to the duel held earlier today?" He rose from his desk and walked to a nearby trunk, digging to the bottom of the contents. 

"Yes, Sir, the general is putting Hamilton, Laurens, and I through a harsh set of punishments." 

"Good, you deserve it after that hair brained stunt I'm just a bit surprised that the general doesn't want to deal with you himself. Ok. Bend over, bare, and brace yourself," 

"Wait, wait" exclaimed Burr. 

"That was an order Burr. I expect you know how to follow them. One more chance. Bend, bare, brace. You'll get at least 18 but no more than 2 and a half dozen" Layf was quickly losing his patience. 

"I just need the cane, I don't need you to give me the cane," he paused realizing how directly he was disobeying orders, again that day, "I just need you to give me the cane." 

"Ok then Burr. Have your way with the General" he said, starting to hand over the heavy French-crafted cane, "next time tell me a bit earlier before I almost throw you over my desk for insubordination. I definitely think you deserve an extra few stripes for that much." he said this jokingly, however Burr interpreted it as an order, yet another for the day, and one he should probably follow. The marquis was not to be disobeyed, not if you wanted to be able to sit, or use your hands for the next week. He started to unbutton his trousers defeatedly. 

"No, no, Aaron. You are off the hook this time from me. Thank you for not being insubordinate. Please just have Laurens return it to me once the general is finished with you lot. And, please alert John, if his hindquarters aren't sufficiently blistered he'll meet my cane once again, and will regardless be sitting writing lines for me about endangering his life this evening, warn him that if he gives the general any trouble he will not be provided a cushion either. Understood?" 

"Yes, Sir." Burr meekly contributed, face red in embarrassment. 

"Alright, dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside, the three minutes John was allotted had long past and he'd alerted the general that he'd prefer the order of Burr, himself, then Hamilton. He thought that then Burr would be too distracted to listen to his punishment and that he also wouldn't have to wait ages either. The general nodded then had him go secure his nose to the corner of his office wall. 

Soon thereafter, Burr and Hamilton walked in, offering each their items, an abashed Burr detailing to Laurens his fate from his obvious lover. Laurens blushed and was visibly embarrassed especially knowing that Washington would detail the way he took his punishment to Layf. He hoped he could be strong, not that Layf ever scolded tears or vulnerability. He really didn't want to have to deal with the marquis' fury after the general's.

— 

The General alerted the three boys of the order of punishment, and cleared off his desk and organized his implements neatly on one chair, pulling it out of the way but closer to the center of the room, all while the boys watched their walls. He called them out and to attention, explaining that part of the punishment was watching the others implementation of corrections. 

He told Laurens and Alexander to step a few meters back and asked for Burr to hand over his belt. He did so reluctantly, sad to know that the unworn leather would soon be igniting a fire on his arse. 

All of the boys stood upright at attention as Washington intimidatingly flexed Burrs belt and looped it over, securing the buckle. He began to explain his rules for when he was correcting behavior.  
1\. You may yell or call out or shed tears at any time during your punishment. I expect you to cry. I am not going to go easy on you, however, the use of any profanity or disrespectful language will lead to a soapy mouth.  
2\. You mind as well not attempt to move from position. Little stomps and kicks may happen, but if you attempt to block any strokes by excessively bending your legs you will receive an immediate set of 6 furious strokes to your thighs, or reaching back your arms, which will result in a flurry of another half dozen to your hands at the conclusion of the set.  
3\. You will submit to whatever punishment I find reasonable for your actions. I can guarantee you that you will not leave with the exact same about if strokes applied, however I always chose the number I apply as "as many as needed" and gauge based on the insubordinates reactions than a preset number, unless I provide that preset number, if I do I will honor that stroke amount unless I believe it was over or under whelming or there are additional behaviors in need of correction.  
4\. I expect you to follow all orders. Especially the rule of if you are standing awaiting or having just experienced that part of the punishment, you must watch your peers until you are sent to your corner, you need to see what you have done to each other.

Now, Burr, are you ready? 

"Yes, Sir"

Ok, you will have a number of your belt applied for infighting. Pull down your pants and trousers and bend over my desk please Aaron. 

Yes, Sir. 

He bent over the cool desk mortified to know that his comrades would soon see his fate. 

He pulled down his pants and trousers and reached over his arms and braced himself. He was so embarrassed and could only imagine the pain and humiliation he was about to find. And over something as stupid as infighting. It just didn't make any sense.

The belt came down rapidly, fiery cracks landing once in each spot, traveling from the top of his butt down to his sit spots and back up again. 

By the third round, Burr's butt was a warm red and his resolve was rapidly diminishing. He groaned and gasped in pain with each lash. The only thing keeping him on the desk was the threat of punishment for breaking position. Washington realized this and finished up quickly with a flurry of 10 licks to his upper thighs, each met with abashed whimpers and squeals. Washington placed his belt over the chair he'd pulled out. 

Burr's eyes were wet, and breathing very hitched, however he was able to restrain his tears from descending down his face and quickly pulled himself off the desk at the general's order returning his trousers and pants to the proper place, he as instructed switched places with Lauren's.


End file.
